


HarryTale Timeline

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: HarryTale [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: For everyone interested, a little timeline with the birth years and important events of the story all the way down until Frisk falls down.





	

1178: Kilgore Dreemurr  
                +1540

1223: Gerson

1276: Carter Perpetua

1305: Carbera

1364: Aidi Hound

1369: Berkley Gaster

1372: Asgore Dreemurr

1410: Pristina Gaster  
                +1540

1432: Wing Ding Gaster  
                +?1938

**1452 GERSON BECOMES CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD**

1472: Carbera and Aidi get married

1475: Aidi becomes member of the Royal Guard

1481: Carter and Berkley get married

1487: Toriel Carbera

1495: Harlow Perpetua is born

1517: Gerson and Pristina get married

1525: Preston Gerson

1532: Gerdina Gerson  
                +1940

1535: Grillby Fire

 **1540 THE WAR AGAINST MONSTERS/CREATION OF THE BARRIER**  
                King Kilgore dies and Asgore becomes king  
                Pristina Gerson née Gaster dies  
                Aidi Carbera née Hound dies  
                Harlow and Preston are stuck on the Surface

1590: Asriel Dreemurr  
                +1602

1591: Nadine Hydra

1593: Lucida Perpetua  
                +1795

1598: Chara Dreemurr  
                +1602

**1604 W.D. GASTER BECOMES ROYAL SCIENTIST**

**1606 CHARA FALLS IN THE UNDERGROUND**

**1610 W.D. GASTER CREATES THE CORE**

**1612 CHARA COMMITS SUICIDE AND ASRIEL IS KILLED BY HUMANS**

**1669 PATIENCE FALLS IN THE UNDERGROUND AND DIES FROM INJURIES IN THE RUINS**

**1670 BRAVERY JUMPS DOWN SEARCHING FOR PATIENCE AND IS KILLED NEAR SNOWDIN**  
                TORIEL LEAVES ASGORE AND MOVES INTO THE RUINS  
                GERSON RETIRES  
                GERDINA BECOMES CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD

1709: Wing Dings and Lucida get married

1718: Sans Gaster

**1735 KINDNESS FALLS IN THE UNDERGROUND AND IS KILLED BY THE ROYAL GUARD IN HOTLAND**

1795: Papyrus Gaster  
                **Lucida dies**

1799: Gerdina and Nadine get married

**1827 INTEGRITY FALLS IN THE UNDERGROUND AND IS KILLED BY THE ROYAL GUARD IN WATERFALL**

1875: Undyne Gerson

1880: Alphys

1890: Hapstablook/Mettaton

1908: Napstablook

**1918 GASTER FALLS IN THE CORE**

**1918 PERSEVERANCE FALLS DOWN WHILE DOING SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH AND IS KILLED BY GERSON IN WATERFALL**

**1940 JUSTICE JUMPS DOWN SEARCHING FOR THE MISSING HUMANS AND KILLS SIX MONSTERS BEFORE BEING KILLED BY ASGORE AT THE CORE  
                Gerdina is killed**

1955: Bratty

1956: Catty

1960: Lily Gerson/Evans  
_(daughter of Preston and Harlow)_

1967: Kenna Fire

1980: Harry Potter/Harrington Gaster

**1988 HARRY FALLS DOWN AND IS ADOPTED BY SANS AND PAPYRUS**

1989: Flowey the Flower

1991: Monster Kid

**1996 UNDYNE BECOMES CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD**

2000: Frisk Dreemurr

**2012 FRISK FALLS IN THE UNDERGROUND**

 


End file.
